Busy Saving the World
by TangerineFields
Summary: Rather cute musings on Sirius and his relationship with his godson, with some Remus and Sirius fluff added into the mix. RemusxSirius


A/N: Written when I was half asleep after spending the week running around after my two year old godson. A drabble about Sirius and Harry, followed by some Remus and Sirius fluff.

Disclaimer: All characters featured are the property of J. K. Rowling.

**Busy Saving the World**

"How long it been now?"

Sirius dragged his free hand down his face. "Haven't slept in four days."

"And you're functioning how?" James set his mug down and stared across the living room of their house at Godric's Hollow at his best mate.

"Fuck knows." Sirius, barely registering that his coffee was scorching the roof of his mouth, glanced at James, his grey eyes glazed. "Rem's not back till tonight. I missed the full moon. It was, you know, the Jorkins."

James nodded and smiled sympathetically at his friend. "You can crash upstairs if you want."

"Thanks mate, but I-"

The living room door opened a crack and Harry stumbled in, as if still discovering his sea legs. "Pa!" He shouted, "Pa!"

"Hi monster." Sirius attempted to grin, holding his arms out to catch Harry as he toppled towards him. "You alright?"

"Yeh," Harry said happily, scrambling up onto Sirius' lap and standing precariously on his knees. Despite being slim at the best of times, Sirius had almost wasted away in the last few months, but Harry still made him appear gigantic.

"You okay, Pa?"

"I'm tired, monster." Sirius pushed Harry's profusion of hedgehog hair back from his bright eyes, marvelling at its ability to cast aside the laws of gravity.

"Why tired?"

"Pads has been busy, Harry," James watched his son and his best mate with undisguised and glowing adoration, "Saving the world, of course."

Sirius glanced at James and shrugged, his eyes softening and James knew he understood his frustration, his anger at being cooped up while his best mates risked everything for him. Even half functional, Sirius understood.

"Savin' wha?" Harry said, tracing a path with his finger from Sirius' eye to his left nostril. Sirius smiled contently at him.

"Nothin' mate," he murmured, "Nothin' much."

"Where Moo?"

Sirius shrugged, his eyes clouding over. "I dunno, Harry."

"Oh." Harry grabbed a fist full of Sirius' hair and clumsily attempted to push it behind his ear. It flopped limply forward. James traced Sirius' sleep bruised features for a trace of his former pride, but his face was empty, absorbed in Harry's attempts to run his pudgy fingers through his untidy mane. James thought about their shower, the amount of times Sirius had crashed it and blitzed their hot water supply, not to mention Lily's shampoo, for the grand cause that was the state of his fabulous hair.

"Pa play."

Sirius made to open his arms, to let Harry climb up onto his shoulders and then flip, giggling, backwards over his head, only to be caught moments from falling from the sofa to a carpeted doom – Harry's favourite "Pa game" – but James was already standing before them, absently spiking Harry's hair.

"Not today, kid," He said, pulling Harry's hands away from Sirius' lips. "Pads is gonna go and have a shower and a lie down, isn't he?"

Sirius went to protest but James could already see relief in his eyes and Harry clearly saw it too because instead of the usual 'No!" and accompanying stamp of foot, he folded obediently into his daddy's arms.

"Pa play la'er?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "Pa play later."

* * *

><p>"Did you see James today?" Remus, despite struggling to keep his eyes open as he lay against Sirius' chest in the cool darkness of their room for the first time in what felt like decades, still felt obliged to question, to take an active interest. Sirius smiled fondly, absentmindedly tracing his fingertip over the diagonal scar on his lover's shoulder.<p>

"Yeah," he murmured, "Let me use his shower. Bloody mind reader."

"How was Harry?"

"Bigger. Still askin' for Moo."

Remus smiled contentedly. "I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Nope," Sirius mumbled, "Harry's got you sussed."

"What d'you mean by that?" Remus was drifting, dropping his head back against Sirius' shoulder, he curled closer under the bed sheets, a sure sign that sleep was imminent.

"Well you can be a cow sometimes," Sirius smiled, dropping a kiss into Remus' ash brown hair.

"Bitch."

"Yours."

Remus laughed softly. "You can bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow then."

"Don't need breakfast," Sirius murmured, nestling his cheek against Remus' crown. "You don't need anything. You've got me."


End file.
